


Hard Limits

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint has more issues than National Geographic, Consent is Sexy, Discussion of Boundaries, M/M, Phil Coulson is an awesome boyfriend, enthusiastic consent or nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shieldhusbands and consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Limits

Phil took a steadying breath and pulled back (trying his best to hide how difficult it was for him to do it). He sat on the side of the bed, forcing the pace of his breaths to slow as if to starve the fire burning inside of him.  

Clint popped up a second later, struggling to extricate himself from the sheets that had tangled around his legs. He had lost his erection while he was still horizontal and moved to sit next to Phil on the bed, watching the other man trying to will his away.  

Clint’s heart was still pounding, maybe faster now that it was anxiety rather than arousal making it thud against his chest. He hovered a hand over Phil’s shoulder, unsure if the touch would be welcome.

“I’m sorry.” He blurted out.  Phil leaned over into his hand and grinned at him. 

“Don’t be. I told you we could go as slow as you needed. Just give me a second to calm down.” 

Clint grimaced at himself. “You shouldn’t have to. It shouldn’t be this …” He struggled finding a word other than ‘hard’. “Complicated.” 

 Phil shook his head, smiling, all kind eyes and affection. “It’s really not. I don’t want to have sex with anyone but you and I don’t want us to have sex where you’re not an enthusiastic participant. We’ll get there when we get there.” 

Clint was quiet for a moment. “What if we never get there?”  

Phil shrugged. “Then we’ll stick to the things we’re both comfortable with.” Clint shook his head.

“You say that like its nothing.”

 “Don’t get me wrong. I would love to be with you like that, but not if it’s something you’re just doing for me. I couldn’t enjoy that. We can have a completely satisfying sex life without it, as we’ve demonstrated the last several months. So we can keep trying for a while or not. Just let me know if you change your mind, or if you’d rather try it the other way around.” 

"The other way what?” 

"Penetrating me instead.” Phil said without a trace of awkwardness. 

Clint’s entire brain went off line. Full on TV snow behind his eyes and nothing but the sound of his own pulse (hard and fast and having nothing to do with anxiety) in his ears. “You?” His voice came out unbidden, small, a caricature of itself. 

Phil’s eyebrows went up. “Yes, me. You didn’t think this was a one way arrangement, did you Clint?” 

"I don’t know! Isn’t that how it works?”  Phil shrugged, completely comfortable in his nakedness. “I’m sure there are some couples who are more or less exclusive about it, but in my experience most people switch.” 

"And you’re ok with…you like taking it?” 

A little shiver went through Phil and a flush rose to his cheeks and chest. “Yes.” 

Clint felt his own face heat and his previously uninterested dick was suddenly paying very close attention. “I would really like to try that.”

Phil smiled. “Me too, but tonight lets just stick to something we’re both comfortable with.”  He wrapped a hand around Clint's cock, stroking slowly.

Clint leaned in, licking up Phil’s neck to his ear. “But Phil…” He whispered. 

Phil shied away. “But nothing. I’d rather try that with a clean slate, maybe tomorrow?” 

Clint thought about pushing but remembered how respectful Phil had been of his boundaries just minutes before. “Tomorrow sounds good.” 

Phil smiled, glad they were on the same page.


End file.
